


Attention

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Les8ifins, Sex, bulge riding, expositions during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aranea loves having Meenah's undivided attention. Meenah likes to make Aranea feel special and important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> A request on my NSFW blog, www.quintnsfw.tumblr.com

Meenah felt like the luckiest troll in the dream bubbles. She was lying comfortable on a bed, and had the hottest troll in Paradox Space bouncing on her bulge.

Aranea was this troll, and she was squealing wantonly as her boobs bounced and she fucked herself on Meenah’s fuchsia bulge. Tonight was about HER, and she loved it! Loved the attention that Meenah was giving her by keeping her eyes firmly on the spidertroll, and loved the royal-blooded troll’s hands on her hips to keep her steady and to control the speed of her riding.

“Glub DAMN, Aranea!” Meenah tilted her head back, moaning low in her throat, her gills flaring in arousal. “Never knew you could ride a troll like this.”

“W-well Meenah,, a-ah!!” Aranea told her in between moans. “There’s a lot of things not a lot of trolls know a-a8out me..!”

“For shore!” Meenah agreed. “That blowjob you gave me mer-lier was just too frikkin good! The inside of your mouth must be mer-made of the same stuff nooks’re made of!”

“Actually it is!” Aranea couldn’t resist going into an explanation as she rode Meenah’s bulge with a steady rhythm. “All cheek-insides are, on every troll! That must 8e why 8lowjobs are so enjoyable! I 8elieve the same applies to humans, and to many other animals!”

Meenah couldn’t help but laugh and lean up to kiss Aranea, flustering the spidertroll.

“I glubbin love you, ya min-now that?” Meenah told her fondly.

“Well, I love you too!” Aranea blushed, and Meenah sat up with Aranea still riding her, so she could hold her in a loving embrace.

Aranea loved having Meenah’s undivided attention. What made it better was the fact that Meenah was doing it for free, with no want of boonbucks at the end, like at the end of her extensive expositions. Meenah, Aranea thought to herself, must really love and pity her if she was willing to do this.

Meenah thrusted in time with Aranea’s riding whilst kissing her neck, making the experience much more pleasurable for both trolls.

Aranea was close to climax, and Meenah held her own orgasm off so that she could feel Aranea become undone in her arms, and feel how much she trusted her.

“Glubbin S) ( –ELL Aranea!” Meenah gasped throatily, and Aranea could do nought but whimper in pleasure and cling to Meenah like a barnacle clinging to a ship (Meenah gave herself a mental pat on the back for coming up with that simile) as their orgasms fast approached.

Aranea was first to go over the edge, her nook squeezing like a vice around Meenah’s bulge as she squealed and buried her face in Meenah’s bare shoulder. Meenah followed closely, releasing her genetic material into Aranea and growling in pleasure.

The two trolls then lay in each other’s arms, panting. Meenah fondly petted Aranea’s hair. Aranea, during their session, was quite unpopular and she vowed to make Aranea feel special and important, no matter what it took, because she loved her.

Aranea felt so comfortable in the arms of her moirail-turned-matesprit, and loved the attention she always got from the fuchsia-blood. It made her feel like the most important troll in Paradox Space, and to Meenah she was just that.

“I love you.” Meenah whispered to Aranea, blushing at the fact she was showing her soft side.

“I love you too.” Aranea cupped Meenah’s face in both her hands and gave her a kiss on the lips,

Meenah and Aranea then spent the rest of the day talking (or being talked to in Meenah’s case), cuddling and kissing. And neither of them would have had it any other way.


End file.
